


A Long Autumn's Rain

by saezutte



Category: Free!
Genre: Catboys, M/M, PWP, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saezutte/pseuds/saezutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru doesn't know why Rin keeps showing up at his house, until one day it becomes all too obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Autumn's Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pewpew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pewpew/gifts).



> Hi pewpew! All your prompts were so good that I agonized a lot... I wanted to write them all. Ultimately I went with catboys because I'd never written catboys before, so I hope I captured the essence of CATBOY for you. I hope you enjoy and have a happy Harurin Christmas!

_ Ding dong _ . Haru’s ears flicked towards the door as the doorbell chimed inside the house. He could guess who it was, but he still felt his heart beat a little faster as he stood up. 

“Oi, hurry up, Haru! It’s cold out here,” called a voice from beyond the door. 

“It’s not that cold,” Haru said as he pulled the door open. “It’s only November.” In fact, there was a fine autumn rain falling outside, which explained Rin’s discomfort. Haru was one of the few people he knew who didn’t mind the rain: water was water. 

“I’m soaking wet, it’s freezing,” Rin said. He slipped into the genkan without so much as an excuse me and tugged on Haru’s tail. 

Haru glared. “What the—” 

“See? Cold, right?” Rin was grinning. His hands were cold and damp enough that Haru had felt it through the fur on his tail. He seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet, his tail and his eyes flicking back and forth. He even smelled— different. Not bad different (Haru always thought Rin smelled nice anyway) but odd in a way he couldn’t place. 

He narrowed his eyes at Rin. “Tail pulling? What are you, five?”  

“Sorry, sorry. It was just so tempting.” He walked into the living room, rushing to the kotatsu’s warmth. “What’s on the agenda for today? I do have a history exam next week.” 

Haru followed him in. 

In the past month, Rin had started visiting Haru’s place more and more. They’d stretch their legs out under the kotatsu, tails curled on top of them, and study — Rin wasn’t taking any entrance exams, but Haru had to, technically, even though he had been scouted — as best they could. Sometimes the others would come over, but then they would leave and Rin would grin and say, “I’d planned to stay tonight, hope you don’t mind—” with his tail in a little hook and his ears a little flat. “Whatever,” Haru would mumble. 

Haru never said no. He wasn’t sure he could have said no, not when Rin was cocky enough to bring a change of clothes but still looked so unsure when he asked. 

It was just because they didn’t have a kotatsu at the Samezuka dorms, Haru figured. Rin always seemed to like it warmer than normal people and would make himself at home under Haru’s kotatsu and then under as many blankets as he could get on Haru’s floor. 

But today, it was more than a little excessive: Rin stretched underneath the blanket, kicking Haru’s legs, leaning back all over Haru’s tatami. Haru tried to ignore it, but Rin kept making sounds, little unexplained sighs as he tilted his neck one way and little mysterious grunts as his leg brushed Haru’s. 

Finally, after a few hours of studying, Rin rested his head on the table, covering his own notes and half of Haru's. Haru was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong. Was he sick? He did seem to be radiating warmth. Should he ask? 

One of Rin’s ears twitched. His ears were covered in fur the same shade of red as his hair, fading to light pink at the tips. Haru’s were bluish-black all the way through and he had always been a little mesmerized by Rin’s gradation. 

“Don’t you have a dorm to sleep in?” Haru muttered. 

“Shut up. Not sleeping. Just resting my eyes…” Said eyes never opened. 

Haru’s hand twitched. When Rin was younger, the pink tips were more prominent. They reminded Haru of the cherry blossoms Rin never shut up about, like the spirit of the sakura had kissed each of his ears at birth. Now the fur had darkened but there were still little triangles of pink at the ends. They looked soft, like Rin’s eyes when he smiled. Haru reached out without thinking. 

They were soft. 

“Haru?” Rin was looking at him. 

Haru pulled his hand back, a second too late. “I’ll make tea.” He stood so quickly he bumped the table. He went to the kitchen without looking back at Rin. 

When he came back with the tea, Rin had given up on hunching over his books. Instead, he was back to stretching out on the tatami, arms behind his head and eyes closed. 

“So much for studying,” Haru said. 

“You study, I’ll stretch.” He reached his arms behind his head. His shirt pulled a little and Haru could see a strip of skin above his pants. 

Haru took a sip of tea. His mouth felt very dry. 

He leaned over his books, trying to focus on — what was this? calculus? it looked like gibberish. He jotted down some notes; when he looked at what he’d written, he saw he’d doodled a little shark biting a struggling Loosy-kun. He looked back at Rin, who was now at ease, one hand resting on his chest. 

The skin was still there. Haru wondered if it was as soft as his ears. 

He pressed one hand to Rin’s stomach, where his worn t-shirt met his skin. His skin was soft, but he could feel the firmness of the muscles beneath. He leaned in closer and let his hand move across the surface of Rin’s stomach. 

He heard a choking sound, halfway between a cough and a moan. He looked up. Rin was staring at him. “Are you petting me?” 

“No.” But he didn’t move his hand. 

Rin watched him. Finally, with a slight shake to his voice, he said, “Abs are pretty nice, right? Maybe if you started going to the gym—” 

“Shut up.” Haru moved his hand across Rin’s pale skin and Rin moaned outright this time. He was so sensitive and Haru just had to see what he could do to get those reactions. He kept stroking Rin’s stomach; Rin wasn’t moaning now but his breath hitched with every brush of Haru’s fingers. 

He leaned closer. Rin’s eyes were wide, startled, but his head was tilted, leaving his neck and collarbone totally exposed. Haru just wanted to see if he could pick up on that odd scent he’d noticed earlier. 

He pressed his face into Rin’s neck and inhaled. Rin’s own scent always made Haru burn with a desire to do something, anything — to swim, to run, to beat Rin and to pull Rin closer — a feeling Haru always remembered every time he competed. Now it was mixed with something else, a note that told Haru exactly what he wanted to do. 

Suddenly he understood. “You’re in heat,” Haru said, pulling back to look at Rin’s face. 

Rin’s ears went back and he looked at Haru like he was ready for a fight. “No kidding.” 

That would explain everything, Rin’s scent and his reactions and his all-around weird jumpiness except that, with Rin eager and warm beneath him, Haru was more confused than ever about one thing. “Why did you come here?” 

“Do I have to say it?” he said through clenched teeth and then his hand reached up into Haru’s hair, tugging him down and— 

Rin was kissing him, a biting kiss, rough and unpolished. It threw Haru off balance, trying to hold himself up over Rin, and suddenly he was crashing into him instead, falling against Rin’s mouth like waves on the shore. He tried to push himself, gain some leverage, but every time he tried to pull back, Rin pulled him down again. 

Haru’s tail hit something as he moved and he heard a thunk behind him. He pulled back to look: he’d knocked his tea over with his tail. Rin laughed, sharp in his ear. 

“It’ll dry,” he said, which somehow just made Rin laugh harder.  

Haru nipped at Rin's throat to shut him up and ended up sucking at the skin until Rin moaned. 

"Ah, Haru! That's going to leave a mark—" 

"Sorry," Haru said, sitting up to admire the mark that was definitely going to be there tomorrow. 

"You're not sorry at all," Rin grumbled darkly. "Well, two can play at that game." He sprung up, knocking Haru over onto his back. Pinning him down, he nuzzled Haru's neck. Rin's ears twitched in Haru's face. He stroked one of them as Rin bit down just a little. It stung—Rin's teeth were sharp, Haru had always wondered if he had some wild cat ancestry—but it felt good, almost as good as the rest of Rin's body covering his.

But he couldn't let Rin think he'd won, of course, so he rolled Rin over again. Their limbs tangled and they ended up sprawled on their sides next to each other. Haru was trying to get a hold of as much of Rin's skin as he could. Rin, it seemed, was doing the same. Nails scratched down his back as Rin got one hand under his t-shirt. Haru breathed out a grunt in Rin's ear. 

"Liked that?" Rin scratched again and Haru pushed him so he was on his back underneath him. He felt like everywhere Rin touched was on fire and the slight pressure of his fingernails was a fresh burn. 

He kissed him again, hoping that might cool him down. It didn't. He moved his hands under Rin's shirt, feeling his stomach just like he had before. Every touch made Rin shudder and dig his fingers into Haru's back a little harder. 

"How's that?" Haru forced out, breathing heavily. 

"Good, I'm just—" Rin gasped as Haru's hand brushed his side. "—hot. I want—" he started pulling the shirt over his head. Haru helped and restrained himself, somehow, from gasping at the sight of all of Rin's exposed torso. He pushed Rin back so he could get at his jeans. He undid the fly and pulled helplessly. 

"Oi," Haru grunted, tugging on the jeans.

Rin laughed and scritched Haru's ears, which made Haru realize just how close his head was to Rin's cock, covered as it was in those damn jeans. took pity on him and lifted himself up so Haru could pull the jeans over his legs. 

And then there was Rin, exposed and feeling faintly warm to Haru's touch and Haru was touching everywhere he could, stroking Rin's chest, gripping Rin's thighs, everywhere except the aforementioned cock, which Haru was eyeing like a dangerous new creature, wondering how to approach it. 

Rin was responsive enough to every other touch that he didn't see to notice Haru's hesitance. Haru brushed his fingers lightly over Rin's nipples and he purred. 

"Is it that good?" Haru had never been in heat; it didn't run in the males in his family, just the females.

Rin nodded, looking faintly dizzy. "Just makes everything a lot more sensitive." 

"So you're not usually into nippleplay?" Haru teased at a nipple again and Rin moaned. 

"Maybe, I don't kno—" Rin gasped as Haru licked one nipple, tugging it into his teeth a little and then breathing on it gently. "Probably yes," Rin admitted. 

Haru pulled Rin closer to him, so his head was tucking into his neck and began feeling his back, the smooth muscles he'd seen so many times as he dived into the pull. He suddenly realized that Rin was completely naked and he was completely clothed, which, honestly, was a new level of self-restraint for him re: his inappropriate stripping problem. He'd have to tell Makoto, except that might be weird. His hands traveled down Rin's back. He felt the smooth fur of Rin’s tail and then he reached his ass and he gripped it, working his fingers into the crevice with no real intent beyond wanting to feel every part of Rin's body. 

Suddenly the weirdness of the whole situation hit him. He sat up and moved away so he could see Rin's face. 

"I have lube upstairs, if you—" Haru paused. "If that's what you want?" Rin seemed into it, but was that just heat? If it was, would Haru mind? Sex with Rin would be, frankly, a lot and Haru couldn't imagine being just someone Rin went to when biological needs overran good sense. His mouth felt dry. 

Rin sat up too and glared. "What do you  _ mean _ , if that's what I— yeah, if that's what you want." They stared at each other for a moment. 

"If it's what you want, then it's what I want," Haru said. 

"No, if it's what  _ you _ want, then it's what  _ I  _ want," Rin snapped back. 

They continued staring. Haru felt a familiar aggravation, the sort of annoyance that really only Rin brought out to its full extent, that "I'm trying to communicate but you're just not working with me here" feeling. But now it was getting in the way of something that Haru thought could be the greatest thing to ever happen to them, except, of course, swimming. He sighed. 

"Just admit you want this, that it's not just the heat." 

Rin's eyes widened. "Is that what you thought— of course." He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "I do, but you admit it too." 

"I do." He met Rin's eyes and was careful not to lower his. 

"How long?" 

He debated how much to confess to. "Junior high. When you were gone." 

Rin laughed. "Well, I beat you there. Elementary, first time I saw you swim." 

Haru just stared at him, sitting cross-legged naked on Haru's tatami, surrounded by the clothes Haru had just stripped off him, ears pushed back and tail flicking. He was looking at Haru, determined, but his whole upper body was blushing. "You're ridiculous," Haru muttered. 

"Hey! Is that any way to respond to a confession?" Rin yelped. 

"I'm getting the lube." Haru stood and ran from the room before Rin could see how red he was sure his face was. Haru's life had been normal and average and now it was never going to be either of those things, not just because of the swimming, but also because Rin had fallen in love with him at first sight, at age 12. Though looking back on it, Haru wasn't sure that could be separated from the swimming. It was all one big mess of water and Rin and dreams that, now that the professional side seemed to be settled, was coming to a head on the personal side. 

Haru would be damned if he had to force Rin to drag him along in this too, after all the drama this summer. He grabbed the lube and pulled off his clothes as he walked. 

Back in the living room, Rin looked up at him in surprise, lying down on the tatami again. Haru swore he hadn't always looked that long or smooth or touchable, it must have been the hormones. He knew he was lying to himself as soon as he thought it. 

He kneeled next to him. He noticed Rin's pupils were blown as he studied him, reaching out to trace one hand alone Haru's collarbone. Haru had never in his life been embarrassed to be naked, but he felt something like self-consciousness to be naked with Rin in his living room, holding a tube of lube in his hand. 

"Have you done this before?" Rin asked, quiet, ears flicked towards him. 

He shook his head. "You?" But he didn't really have to ask. He kissed Rin instead, as gently as his self-restraint would allow, and let their legs entangle. Even the slightest friction on his cock was almost too much and it didn't help that Rin was panting in his ear. 

"Haru, please," and that was almost enough to send him over edge. Haru stopped moving and pulled away. 

"How should I...?" Haru didn't know what he was asking. 

Rin did, though, and sat up. He got on his knees and rested his elbows on the table. He looked over his shoulder at Haru, ears cutely alert, and Haru felt his heart stop. Rin's tail flicked to the side, revealing his ass ready for Haru's taking. 

He wasted no time, since he knew he wouldn't last long at this point anyway. He slicked one finger with lube and slipped it into Rin. Rin's body accepted him easily and he slipped in a second finger as Rin moaned above him. 

"Come on, I can take you, hurry up—" 

"Don't rush me," Haru said, but he was more than ready too. He kneeled behind Rin, lining his cock up against his hole. The soft fur of Rin's tail moved across his torso before circling around his back. 

Haru sunk into Rin delicately, slowly, trying to savor every inch of him like slowing himself into a warm bath at night. Rin was making sound Haru had never heard before, little high-pitched whines that got louder every bit Haru moved. 

Finally, after what felt like years, Haru was fully engulfed in Rin. He leaned forward and bit the back of Rin's neck where it swoops into the shoulder. Rin gave a surprised cry, and then a moan and Haru worked his tongue across the bitemark. He pulled out and moved into Rin again. but he didn't let that corner of skin escape him. With each thrust, he sucked at it a little more and Rin sobbed at every stroke of his tongue against the tender skin. 

"Hey, can you—" Rin started but the words were lost to the fog in Haru's ears. Instead, Rin reached back with one hand to take Haru's and place it against his cock. He could take a hint and began stroking. 

He could feel his orgasm rising but he wanted Rin to come first. He moved his other hand up Rin's body and found his nipples, playing with them just enough to make Rin gasp. He slowed his own rhythm so he was barely moving out of Rin at all, but he sped up the pace of his strokes of Rin's cock, until Rin was writhing underneath him. 

"Haru," he cried and Haru felt him spill onto his hand (and, most likely, the kotatsu blanket underneath.) 

That was all the encouragement Haru needed: soon he was spilling himself inside Rin with a muffled groan. 

He pulled out, admiring the view of Rin in front of him, resting on the table and his skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. He sat back on his knees and grinned at Haru. 

“Gonna be sore tomorrow,” he said sheepishly. 

Haru leaned forward and kissed Rin on the shoulder. “We’ll take a bath.” 

“Anything to get me in the water, eh?” he grumbled. 

“Mmm,” Haru said and pulled Rin down to lay on the floor, tucking his head against him. 

After Rin’s breathing had settled into an even hum, Haru made his move: he reached behind him and gave his tail a sharp tug. 

“Ow! What was that for!” 

“Payback,” Haru said. 

Rin growled. “You think you’re so clever, waiting until my guard’s down—” and then he pounced. 

They were still wrestling and laughing long into the night, while the rain fell in a steady beat outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from... I googled cat proverbs, haha: 秋の雨が(冬の雨が三日)降れば猫の顔が三尺になる "when it rains in autumn (for three days in winter), the cat's face stretches three feet" which means the cat is happy when it rains in autumn/winter because that means it's warmer. Don't ask me, I'm not the kotowaza master, but it seemed to fit what I'd already written and we're currently enduring that exact weather here in the Northeast US.


End file.
